A DesandNate Fanfiction
by florraetayx
Summary: A DesandNate fanfiction. I do not own DesandNate or YouTube in any way. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is a DesandNate fanfiction, as said by the title, that I haven't resolved as to what I want it to be. So, ethical stuff says: I do NOT own DesandNate, Cap'nDesDes, or AhoyNateo. All of this is my imagination working, but the characters in it aren't mine. Enjoy c:

Destery's P.O.V

It was Friday morning, and I woke up slightly more energized than I needed to be. Well, in my opinion. I stumbled out of bed like I was drunken, and quickly got over that feeling and went to take a shower. I then got on my clothes and did my hair. About 30 minutes later I went to the living room and wondered why it was so quiet and time was going slower. I heard faint snoring and realized that Nate wasn't awake yet.

You know how you get that feeling when you are wating for someone to see you for the first time, or when you get a new job and you don't exactly know what to expect,– that anxious feeling in your stomach. Well, that's what I felt. I felt lonely. So, I decided to play some Zelda until Nate woke up. After about 5 minutes, I felt so alone and I had enough. I was gonna wake him up and I didn't care about how much he needed his "beauty sleep". I thought he was beautiful as is, and he didn't need that. "Destery, stop it" He would say about now If I said that out loud. And I think I might of, but he didn't hear it. Hopefully not.

Nate's P.O.V

It's like 10 am on Friday, and I'm awake, but I don't feel like getting up. You know what I mean? I really should get up, because I know Destery has already gotten a shower and is dressed (or so I hope he is) and has started playing Zelda. He tries to keep the volume down, but when the house is completely silent, you can hear a pin drop. I could tell when the game was paused, and I thought that he was using the bathroom or something, but I heard his footsteps come towards my room. Shit. I suddenly acted like I was asleep so that he would wake me up gently at first.

He slowly opened up my door and I tried to to make my breathing rythmic, to make it look real. He sat on the edge of my bed and whispered my name. "Nate~" Oh my god. That voice was orgasmic to my ears. I pretended to stir around, making him say it again. Oh... Dat voice. I mumbled a "Hmm?" Destery replied with "Nate, you should get up." In a whisper/speak that made me melt every time. "Mkay~" was all I said and slowly got up. He was still sitting there staring at me, and I liked it, but I think I stared back a bit too much when I got up, and he looked away. In my mind I let out a whimper because I loved to look into those beautiful eyes. As I looked down I realized that I was only wearing my boxers, and I felt my face flush red. I got the nearest pajama pants available (which were Star Wars ones) and slid them on quickly before saying "Good Morning" to Destery, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Destery's P.O.V  
I watched Nate walk out and just smiled. I wish he could read my mind, but yet again, he would probably never talk to me again if he knew what went through my mind. I was wanting him to stay here and just hug me and never let me go. But, who was I to dream the impossible? I hated it when I thought that something like that would never happen between us. We were best friends, but I had felt this way ever since I started to get to know him. Ugh. I just think someday it would be right to tell him.  
I was getting REALLY hungry, so I went to the kitchen and found some cereal, and milk. I was sitting down and enjoying my cereal when I got a phone call. It was Nate. Like, he was in the same house, so, um, why exactly? Out of curiosity, I answered it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the deal- I need a title, and with that comes help from viewers. Please help, and don't forget to Comment, Follow and Favorite~ The Author**

Nate's P.O.V

I didn't think anything about it but when I walked out of my room, I didn't get anything to wear. Or a towel, and Destrey hadn't left his in here. So here I was, calling Destrey, trying to get him to get me clothes. "Hello, Nathan. Why are you calling me while you are in the shower?" His voice sent me into thoughts that I shouldn't be saying out loud anywhere. I replied with a "Hey, I just got out of the shower, and I forgot all about getting a towel or any clothes." He snickered on the other end and I knew what he would say, and sure enough, "Ha, dumbass. You should have stopped checking me out and thought of that! But, I might get you some clothes. If you do one thing.." There was a long silence between there and me answering, "Please, I'll do anything! I'm freezing my ass off in here!" I could just see him smile on the other end with a "You have to make me pancakes". I quickly responded with a "Okay, but you have to get me my clothes." followed by a remark from Destrey, "But hey, did you like what you saw?" I paused and thought of something for him to take the hint. "Yes, in fact I did, so, problemo señor?" He just laughed and said, "Okay. I'll go get you some clothes." He hung up and I could hear him pass the bathroom to my room. No, not mine, but his room?...

Destery's P.O.V

I thought I would take the oppurtunity to make him wear my clothes. I got out the shirt and pants I wanted him to wear. That consisted of my navy blue skinny jeans, that at one time, I think I stole from him, and a t-shirt that I have always wanted him to see. It was a plain white tee shirt, but on the inside, it had a note to him that I was going to give to him back in highschool. The thing was, this was my gym t-shirt, and one day, I wrote what I had felt about him in marker on the inside, but I never had the chance to put in his locker. Because giving it to him would be awkward. Like seriously, I could NOT have everyone in the highschool knowing I was gay, not just thinking it. But anyway, I got him an overshirt, a CapnDesDes tee that said "Destrey is my Captian" hah. I got him a towel from the closet and, wait. Almost forgot boxers. I went back into my room and quickly grabbed a pair and ran to the bathroom.

I knocked on the door and waited awkwardly until he opened the door, ever so slightly to let his head peek out. "Finally! I've been waiting forever!" I replied, "Well, finding stuff to YOUR needs are very difficult."

Nate's P.O.V

I looked down after he said that and noticed that they were his clothes. And boxers. It consisted of navy blue skinny jeans, that I swear were mine, and a CapnDesDes shirt, with an undershirt, and his plaid boxers that I secretly liked, really. I said "Thanks, Des" and closed the door back. I got dressed, and in the time I had waited for my clothes, I got my hair dried. So, teasing and fixing it took me like 4 minutes. I walked out, and found Destrey in the kitchen. "I'm expecting some pancakes, miss." I replied "Can you please take a raincheck? You have to teach me how first..!" I said in a pouty voice and face. "How can I say no to a face like that!?" He replied, me now smiling. Destrey said, "And I do suppose that I might have to teach you how you how to make them first... But for today we are eating cereal" I just smiled and replied "Okay, that's fine. I was planning on eating fruity pebbles anyway~"

I was actually not lying. That is whqt I had wanted when I kind of woke up this morning. But anyway. I was putting on my shirts and I had noticed something written on the inside of the tank top. I told myself not to look at it now, but to look when I was done with breakfast really fast. Just as I was walking to my room, a wild Destrey appeared and was running down the hall saying "I needa pee! I needa pee!" I was just rolling in the funniness. If that is a word... But anyway, I went into my room and took of both of the shirts and picked up the tanktop. It was Destrey's handwriting, I knew that, and it was adressed to me. But with a date of '09. Wow. That's the earlier part of the senior year of highschool.

I had focused on reading it and it said "Nathan, I want to tell you this, but I think this isn't TOO awkward. Well, I like you. Not such as a friend, but as something more... You know what I mean. I just hope you get this letter sometime... Even if it's way after this, when I'm like 22. Because I know I will still love you the same way. -Des' " I can't believe it. All this time. I KNEW I should have told him how I felt a long time ago. But I had always had the fear of rejection and losing a friendship, but all this time. Oh god. I have to tell him!


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say thank you to all that are reading, and I would like to kiss you if you are reading and enjoying. I also want to note that this story has only been over the course of 1 day, so, all 3 chapters are one day. ~The Author**

Nate's P.O.V

Not only was I getting nervous around him, I was getting ready to tell him what I had felt about him all along. When I was getting ready to walk into the living room, I was interrupted by the calling of my name by Destery. "Nate, I'm hungry!" I had felt my stomach rumble at the thought of food. I was hungry myself, too. I walked in and sat next to him. He smelled nice today. I knew why, and that was because he has stolen my cologne. I didn't care, because I was was currently hungry. I got the idea and said it without even thinking, "Hey, lets go get some Taco Bell. That sounds nice" Destery quickly replied, "You're right, we should.", still staring into blank space.

We got in the car to go get some tacos and all that I could think of was what Destery had written on that shirt. I mean, yeah, I had no idea that I could even imagine he would like me back that way, but I still hope he means that. Mostly because, when I tell him what I think, I just really hope that it dosen't ruin our friendship that we have if he dosen't think the same way. I was hoping to tell him what I thought tonight when we were together and if anything went wrong, I could try to explain without having a horrible outcome.

After most of my dreadful thinking had subsided, I found us parking the car in a lot and getting out from instinct.

We were indeed inside Taco Bell and I was starving. While we ordered, I got 4 tacos, and Destery got the same. We decided that we would go back home then eat there. So, we did just that.

Destery's P.O.V

When we pulled into the lot to our flat, it was like a race to see who could get to the apartment and eat their tacos first. Of course Nate beat me, but I stole his house key from him so that he couldn't get in. Clever one I am. I made sure that I didn't walk too fast just to make him wait there pathetically until I let him in like he was a child. Once I got to the door, I could see his pouty "What have you done?!" face that was so adorable. Love I call it. And I guess I was staring a bit longer than I had thought because he soon said "DESTERY! Let us in!" And snapped his finger to bring me out of a trance like stage. I unlocked the apartment and he ran into the kitchen and sat at the small table and began unwrapping his food like a kid on Christmas Day. I pratically did the same as my hunger was becoming un-bearable. I sat there noming on tacos for a while, as Nate followed suit. After about 15 minutes of silence, Nate stood up for a minute and went into his room for about 2 minutes and returned to the table. He sat back down and cleared his throat.

I knew then that something was about to get serious. I knew he was probably going to chew me out for stealing his cologne, but it was not that. He started off with a sincere, but inviting greeting. "Destery, I need to talk to you like right now." He grabbed me by the arm with a firm grip and I knew that I wasn't getting out of it this time. He lead me to his room and shut the door. I thought this was going to be a questioning process of where his stuff went and why I was wearing his clothes, and why I gave him mine. Nope. Just a lot more awkward. He sat down and started to talk to me in a formal mater. "Destery, whatever I say next may or may not sound good to you, but just go with it, please?" I nodded my head at his statement. He continued with a lower, softer voice. "I want to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you since we lived together." So many thoughts were running through my mind at this moment and I almost fainted when I heard the words come out of his mouth. "I love you Destery." I sat there speechless for a minute and just thought.

Nate's P.O.V

"I love you Destery" It escaped from my lips and I started to think that was a bad thing when I looked into Destery's eyes and found no expression in them. He was thinking, I could tell that, but what I did next, I don't know if he could have responded any quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

I left you at a cliffhanger, and I felt evil =.= But, you should enjoy this!  
And thank you to my friend who helped me get over the ole' writers block and helped me plan what's to come. ~The Author

Destery's P.O.V

I was sort of in deep thought at his words. He seemed so sincere in those words and I knew that I had felt the same way. I just didn't know how to tell him, or show him. Then that's when they hit me. His face collided with mine and just a small kiss was planted on my lips. Feelings about it? It was one of those kisses that send you into a mind blowing trance. I just was so happy at that moment all I could do was smile like an idiot, and mentally slap myself. Because I knew that I should have told him about what I had felt a long time ago. But now, I knew what I had to do. I looked up at him and he was just sitting there with a smile on his face, and I will admit that he looked adorable.  
I spoke up with a small voice, "Nathan, I-..." I just wasn't sure what to say, so I just hugged him. It wasn't just a bro hug. It was a bone-crushing bear hug. It made me feel better about what I couldn't explain. I think he caught my drift through actions and realized that I really do like him. And so he broke the silence with a sentence I have waited to hear ever since I saw him.

Nate's P.O.V

It was silent, but a not too comfortable, not too awkward silence. So I decided that it was now or never to tell him this. I spoke up, "Destery, I love you and I really mean those words. Will you take the honor of being my boyf-" "YES! I will!", I was interrupted by Destery's words. He said yes. I was so excited on the inside, I didn't even know how to explain it without being weird. But something caught my attention. I was being hugged again, and it was a warm, fuzzy hug. It made me feel like there were butterflies- No, raging pterodactyls. And giant ones too. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and smelled his hair. It smelled like my cologne. "Hey Destery, you know, I really would like that back." I motioned to the empty dresser top space where it formerly was. He giggled. "Okay, I will give it back." He paused for a moment. "When I want to." I smiled any his child-like pout. He returned his own smile and then we sat there in silence. I decided to lay down on my bed and take it all in. Destery followed suit and I smiled. "He's my boyfriend" I thought. "And I just love him so much." But, apparently, I wasn't just thinking. I was saying. Because I got an "And I love you too, Nate." Back. I glanced at him and couldn't help myself from looking at his beautiful face and I notice his lips. I love them. So I pull my face closer and kissed him.

Destery's P.O.V

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back of course. It was only a short kiss though, as I knew we were both really tired. "Nate, I'm tired" I whined. "I am too." I got an idea, as I swear an evil smirk passed across my face. "Hey, Nate, can I sleep in your room tonight?" He quickly replied with an "Of course!" I smiled. I just laid in his arms all night, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had everything I could want at this point. As I felt my eyes start to get heavy, I slowly fell into a restless sleep.  
~In The Morning~  
I wake up in Nate's arms, and replay what happened last night. It was so cute watching him sleep like this. But I couldn't take it any longer. I had to ruin it. I saw a stray feather hanging out of his pillow, and pulled it out, to unveil a giant ass feather. I thought it would be a tiny one, but this will do. I slowly started to push the feather towards his nose and I shoved it in there. (Sounds creepy, yes, no?) He felt it and twitched his nose like a small gerbil. I did it again and in response I got a cute high-pitched sneeze. I guess the noise he made was enough to cover the fact that I had his spit on my shirt and arm. He slowly stirred in his sleep and looked at me and smiled. I leant in and kissed the bridge of his nose before I got up to use the bathroom. And I swore my ass was being stared at. Not like I would care, because I know that I would do the same in return when I got the chances.  
I was walking into the kitchen and I saw Nate, who was already there and scared the bahjesus titties of me. I then remembered that he owed me some pancake making. We could make them together this morning.

[I know I smiled like an idiot while writing this chapter. I hope that I can start uploading in shorter intervals, but I get so sidetracked sometimes. Stupid ADD. But anyway, please don't hesitate to comment what you think and favorite, and follow. c: ~The Author.]


	5. Chapter 5

You guys! Almost 60 views? EF YEAH! ~The Author

Destery's P.O.V

"So Nate, about the pancakes you owe me..." I said loud enough for him to hear me, trying to get his attention. "Yeah, what about them?" He replied in an interrogating manner. "I still want them and you have to make them." I said in a childish tone. I looked at him and couldn't resist but to cave in and help him. I mean, I would have to teach him anyway. Gee, and I wonder why I feel like a woman. But anyway, I get out the ingredients to actually make the pancakes from scratch while Nate got out a box full of powder mix. I couldn't help but giggle at his childish ways as he looked at my arrangement of ingredients. Confused he said, "Why the fuck is there so many stuffs there!?" I replied in a informative tone, "Well, Nate, you see, I don't like pancakes from boxes. And that makes it more complicated for you than me. That's why I'm helping you right now." He replied in a small "Okay face and began listening to my *ostriches*.  
[A/N: That in asterisks is supposed to say instructions, but AC changed it to that and I found it too funny to leave out.]  
"And then you put it on the plate like that!" I said accomplishingly as Nate was seemingly taking mental notes of what I had showed him and what he had done for himself. "Next time I want pancakes, it's your turn!" I said while biting a warm, fluffy pancake. Nate gave me a pouty face that made me giggle. Soon enough, we were both done with our breakfast and I went to go take a shower.

Nate's P.O.V.

Now that I "properly" know how to make pancakes, I might surprise Destery one day by making breakfast for him early in the morning. While he was taking a shower, I was cleaning up the mess we made. There was a small flurry of flour particles when I picked up the spoon that we used to mix the batter. I laughed as I remembered the little flour fight we had over who got to stir the batter. I let Destery win because he could then continue being the perfect educational cooking director he was. Did I mention cute as fuck? Well, now I did. There was a bit of sugar on his nose the whole time and it was so cute when he sneezed after getting it in his nose. His sneezes are so cute. It sounds like a baby kitten just sneezing and I adore it.  
Caught up in my thoughts way too much to realize that I had everything cleared up I was astonished at how fast I was going. I then heard the water still streaming in the bathroom. I got a wicked evil idea. I ran to the bathroom door and opened it very slowly. I looked on the counter and saw Destery's clothes. I took them and silently walked out making sure that he didn't hear or see me. I went to his room and hid his clothes underneath the bed. Hah. I went into my room, got out my computer and acted innocent about what I thought was the most perfect and funniest crime to ever be committed. And now I will wait for him to get out of the shower and not find his missing clothing. Muhehehe.

[Thanks again for reading and comment what you think, and it could help me tremendously on how the story goes. Thank you! ~The Author]


End file.
